Ruby's Nightmare
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Ruby has a horrible nightmare and is comforted by Sapphire. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Steven Universe Characters

Ruby's Nightmare

Ruby sat on the beach with Sapphire, by her side. The moon was full and glowed over the ocean. "It's so beautiful," said Sapphire smiling at it.

"Yeah you are, I mean it is," Ruby said blushing. Sapphire just laughed kissing the red skin gem on her cheek.

"You are so sweet, when you want to be," Sapphire joked.

 _Only for you Sapphire, only for you,_ Ruby thought with a grin. She pulled Sapphire closer to her, running her fingers through Sapphire's hair. Sapphire chose this moment to begin singing for Ruby. The song had no words but oh the melody enchanted Ruby, like it always did. Ruby leaned closer to Sapphire lost in the song; all was right with the world. Just then Sapphire began to shiver a bit.

"Sapphire, what is wrong?" asked Ruby trying to look at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Sapphire assured, trying to look away.

"Don't do that Sapphire, what is the matter?" Ruby asked pulling her bang's away to reveal Sapphire's face. "You had a vision, didn't you?" Ruby asked trying to remain calm.

"Yes," said Sapphire looking scared.

"What did you see?" Ruby asked trying to calm the blue gem. Nothing was going to happen to her Sapphire, absolutely nothing, Ruby vowed.

"I, I saw," Sapphire said but before she could finish the ground beneath them trembled. A giant centipeedle appeared hissing at them. The two gems leaped to their feet, Ruby got in front of Sapphire to keep her safe.

"Sapphire run, I'll take care of this thing!" shouted Ruby.

"Well take care of it together," Sapphire said firmly standing beside her. Ruby bit her lip wanting Sapphire out of harm's way, for she had no idea what vision Sapphire had. Yet, knew she couldn't stop her either. They charged at the centipeedle, as the beast spat out acid. Sapphire dodged with ease and used her ice powers to freeze the creature. Ruby smashed it hard in the face, with full force. The creature slammed hard into the cliff above it, but Ruby failed to notice, the rumbling noise as she punched the centipeedle harder and harder. Suddenly Sapphire looked up with terror in her eye, as a large piece of the cliff fell, heading for Ruby and the centipeedle. Her vision flashed in her eyes. "Ruby, look out!" she shouts racing towards the red gem. Time slowed as Sapphire did the only thing she could do; she pushed Ruby out of the way.

Ruby rolled onto the ground but once she looked up, her face filled with terror. Sapphire and the centipeedle were buried alive under a pile of rocks. "SAPPHIRE!" Ruby shouted racing towards the pile. She threw rock after rock, searching for the blue gem. "Sapphire, can you hear me? Sapphire!" shouts Ruby. The tears fell from her face, panic rising high in her body. All that mattered was finding Sapphire.

"Ru-Ruby," came a soft voice. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw Sapphire covered by a big rock.

"Sapphire," she said racing towards her. Ruby pulled the rock away and scooped Sapphire up in her arms. "Are you okay, let me see your gem," Ruby said holding her close. Sapphire shook her head, hiding her gem from Ruby. "Sapphire let me see your gem," Ruby said trying to look at Sapphire's gem.

"It's too late," said Sapphire, revealing her gem. Ruby's eyes widened with fear, as the gem was shattered falling to pieces. Sapphire's physical form was evaporating.

No, NO!" shouted Ruby tears flowing down her face, her body shaking with pain and anger.

"I'm, sorry…Ruby…I rather…it be…me…than…you," Sapphire whispered, her voice becoming softer and softer.

"No Sapphire, you can't leave me, please don't leave me! "I'll save you, just hold on," Ruby begged holding Sapphire bridal style about to race off to Rose's fountain, or Steven with his healing spit.

"Ruby, I love you," said Sapphire closing her eye, singing one last song for Ruby. Ruby watched in horror as her precious Sapphire disappeared before her very eyes. Her beautiful song was being carried away by the wind. All that was left of Sapphire was a shattered gem, in Ruby's hands.

"NO, SAPPHIRE, NO! she shouts falling to the ground, letting out a roar full of rage and pain.

"Ruby, Ruby wake up," called a gentle voice. Ruby sat up eyes wide and breathing heavily. She was in their room and saw a gloved hand on her shoulder. Fear took her, she didn't dare follow the hand fearing this was a dream and what she saw was reality. Still she had to know and slowly met the gaze of a concerned Sapphire. "Ruby are you okay, you were screaming, was it a bad dream?" asked Sapphire wrapping her arms around Ruby, hugging her.

"Sapphire, is, is that really you?" Ruby asked tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe her eyes, Sapphire was alive and holding her.

"Of course it's me, who else would I be?" asked Sapphire kissing Ruby's cheek. Ruby felt it, Sapphire was here, she was alive, and unharmed.

"Oh Sapphire!" Ruby yelled wrapping her arms around Sapphire. She kissed Sapphire's neck, cheek, lips, whatever she could reach. The tears of sadness now became tears of joy. "I thought you were dead, never leave me, promise you'll never leave me," Ruby begged holding her closer.

"Ruby calm down, what are you talking about?" asked Sapphire looking at her again. The concern for Ruby was all over the blue gems face.

"I dreamt we were attacked by a centipeedle, your gem, it was…was shattered… you died…saving me… I…I couldn't… protect you…Sapphire…I'm so sorry," sobbed Ruby.

"Shh, Ruby it was only a dream, it never happened. I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I am right here with you," said Sapphire kissing her Ruby again. That act calmed Ruby down as she nuzzled Sapphire.

"I never want to lose you Sapphire, ever," Ruby said softly.

"Ruby, honey, I have future vision, that event could happen where we might lose the other," said Sapphire.

"No, I won't let that happen ever!" Ruby said firmly tears reforming.

"Ruby, please remain calm," said Sapphire kissing her cheek again. Ruby remained quiet as Sapphire continued to speak. "That event could happen but as long as we have our friends watching our backs and we watch each other's, the event will less likely to happen," Sapphire said, hoping to ease Ruby's mind.

"I will try to make sure that never happens," Ruby said.

"As will I," Sapphire said smiling. She cuddled up with Ruby and sang another beautiful melody. Ruby held Sapphire close listening to the song. She knew Sapphire was right that event could happen but as long as they had their friends watching over them, Ruby and Sapphire would prevent that event. Soon Ruby fell into a peaceful slumber surrounded by Sapphire's sweet melody.

The end

Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
